All I Got Was a Crappy T-Shirt?
by my shangri-la
Summary: Dom finds out that Letty is alive, and goes to Berlin to find her. (This was started long before spoilers for Fast Six began, so most of it will be surrounding their past, and not necessarily what's been mentioned.)
1. Chapter 1

**All I Got Was A Crappy T-Shirt?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the figments of my own imagination.**

**Summary: Dom finds out that Letty is alive, and goes to Berlin to find her. (This was started long before spoilers for Fast Six began, so most of it will be surrounding their past, and not necessarily what's been mentioned.)**

_**Chapter 1**_

He'd received the phone call at four-thirty in the morning. _Four-thirty._ Han or not, it was too damn early. "_What?_" he muttered sleepily, balancing his cell phone on his face.

"Dom, you should come to Berlin", Han said evenly.

Dom growled exasperatedly. "_I should- _do you know what time it is here?" he complained. "I hope you had a better reason to call at this hour besides to say that I need a vacation. My whole fucking life is a vacation."

Han continued like Dom hadn't interrupted. "There's some crazy shit going on over here, man."

"That's what you said about Tokyo", Dom said dryly. "You should probably get the hell out of dodge now."

"A series of heists have been taking place over the last six months in Kreuzberg", Han expanded slightly.

"I should care why?" Dominic rolled his eyes under his closed eyelids.

"The supposed leader of this operation over here is a woman."

"Then she must be a total hard-ass", Dom chuckled slightly.

Han smirked, unseen on the other end of the phone and across the world. "From what I heard, she's a scary bitch. But considering she's a military weapons dealer, I guess it's necessary."

"Did you call me to chat about the local news?" Dom demanded finally, patience wearing thin. "Can we do this on a neutral hour?"

"I'm getting there. This woman's name is Katia Ramirez. She's pretty well known in the underground, but very discreet about her identity. I've been hearing about this shit for months, and I just caught a name last week."

"Han, doesn't Giselle take up enough of your time so that you don't need to prowl?"

"_Giselle and I_ went out last night, and I saw Katia Ramirez. She knew the owner, and she and her crew occupied the VIP room over the bar. I'm sending you her picture."

"Why are you being so damn cryptic?"

"It's Letty, Dom", Han said seriously. "She's alive, and she's here in Berlin."

Dom pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at until the picture message went through and he accepted it with a slight hesitation. _It was her_. The realization hit him like a sucker punch in the gut. _Letty… his Letty, she was alive._

"I'm coming to Berlin."

He hung up without waiting for Han's response. _Now he was awake._

Dom got up and dug through his closet to find a duffle bag to begin packing.

0

When morning came, Dominic had been sitting on the back porch for two hours, and was working on his third cup of coffee. He heard the door open as Mia stepped outside.

"Dom? What are you doing up so early?" she asked curiously. It was broaching seven. These days, he usually managed to sleep until eight-thirty or so.

"I've been up since four-thirty", he said tensely. "Han called."

"At four in the morning- is everything all right?" Mia asked, settling onto the couch next to him.

Dom picked up his cell phone and opened the picture message Han had sent him and handed it to her silently. Mia looked at it for ten whole seconds before her eyes shot open even wider and she looked up at him, not wanting to voice her thoughts.

"Han took that picture yesterday", he said seriously, confirming what she wouldn't dare ask outright. "It's her."

Mia's mouth jaw went slack. "…_my god._"

00

_Berlin_

It was nearing eleven a.m. and Letty was already knee deep in paperwork. It was times like these that she wished she had given Dominic a break for being so pissy. She had been at this for two hours already and wasn't even halfway done yet. Office work _sucked_. And she had banged her shin into the open drawer of the file cabinet _three_ times already today. She rubbed the throbbing area and cursed under her breath.

She could hear her crew putzing around on the ground floor underneath her. A quick glance confirmed the fact that they were, in fact, getting nothing productive done. She hit a button and spoke into the microphone on her desk.

"If I have to be up here reading shit, the least you guys could be doing is _pretending_ to get something accomplished." Her voice echoing around the garage startled them all. And Letty stifled a raspy chuckle before continuing. "The replacement radiator came in for the Ford. I want that done today."

Then she dove back into her paperwork.

She had never thought her life would turn out like this, but she was relatively content with the way things were. She owned this warehouse that had become her team's central hub. Her team. The irony of that statement was not lost on her.

A few minutes later she heard the rumble of the oversized garage door going up. Letty looked towards the opposite wall and saw a familiar car pull in and park near the left wall. Leon. They shared a townhouse, but he still never managed to come to work on time. But when he walked around the car and opened the passenger door, she grinned. _Minka_. They always brought their dog to work. The German shepherd was well trained, and often helped with intimidation and unwelcome intruders. And she only took her orders in German. Letty still wasn't quite sure how the hell Leon had convinced her she was a 'dog person'.

Letty loved her office – barring the irritatingly large file cabinet that kept trying to kill her. Her office was suspended on a platform that spanned half the length of the back wall. The top half of the front wall was glass so she could watch over her group – she had hung slatted blinds for when she needed privacy. Her beige carpet was plush and the heels she sometimes had to wear were kicked off the second she walked in the door. Her rolly chair at her L-shaped computer desk was black leather that matched her couch. The desk had been a nightmare to get up the staircase – even in pieces. She tracked the ABC's to the corner huddled around a large computer system, probably plotting something job related. She loved her techies.

The ABC's – they hated being called that. Fritz Ackerman, Adriane Bauer, and Johanna Cole. Johanna was Xavier Hirsch's niece. Xavier was, for all intents and purposes, her muscle, and was her guide to Germany's underground. He was tall, dark, and scary, and his Intel was limitless. When she needed information that couldn't be found on the internet, he got it for her.

Fritz and Johanna were working on putting an undetectable GPS chip in their ear pieces. Things were heating up a bit, and they were looking at all possible escape routes for their next assignment. Leon sneaked up on Adriane and she elbowed him in the ribs. Letty wished they'd just go out already.

When Letty had fled from Fenix in L.A., she had headed straight to Buffalo, New York. She had stayed in contact with Leon after he had eventually left her and Dom in Baja. He let her crash at his place for a few months until they both got bored and decided to get out of the country and travel for a while.

So they had gotten new passports and driver's licenses created. That was how Katia Ramirez had been created. Leon was her link to what now seemed like a simpler life. He was her sanity. And he had more or less put up with her when they had finally settled in Germany and they had to learn the language. They had realized early on, that getting trashed while doing language studies only ended with them rolling on the floor with laughter. But they had muddled through it, and were both, more or less, fluent.

"_Ah_, found ya", Letty muttered victoriously as she found the missing folder, "Sneaky little bastard." She hit the speaker button again. "Leon, kommen Sie nach oben bitte. Ich brauche Sie, über dieser Papierarbeit anzuschauen." (_Leon, come upstairs please. I need you to look over this paperwork._)

He looked up and nodded. A few seconds later, she heard his whistle and he headed up the staircase with Minka following him. "Hey, Let", he greeted after he shut the door to her office. "Whatcha got?"

She gave him a look. "Don't call me that here", she muttered. Letty got up and rounded her desk to the small table that held her cappuccino machine. She set her thermos under the spout and began pushing buttons. "Want something?" she offered absently.

"I don't drink that frou-frou shit", he rolled his eyes.

She waited for the machine to start hissing and pulled the lever to let out her concoction. Once her thermos was full, she crouched down and snapped her fingers for Minka. The dog slinked in her direction gracefully and Letty pried a plastic container open for a biscuit and palmed it. "Nehmen Sie es", she murmured. The dog took the biscuit lightly and went to her bed next to the desk to gnaw on it.

Letty stood up and took her coffee back to her desk. "I found the deal we signed with Christophe for the last run. He owes us reimbursement plus payment because we paid out of pocket for that job to fix that car. I didn't agree to do him _a favor_. It was a business transaction. He pays or I will black ball him", she said seriously.

"You shouldn't have done a job for a guy you're casually fucking", Leon said flatly, his mouth twitching slightly in that 'I told you so' fashion that drove her nuts.

"We both agreed to the terms. If he wants to play stupid, he will _not_ fuck with me again – business or bedroom. I'm going to call him after lunch. He and I will be having a meeting tomorrow."

"You want back up?" Leon questioned.

Letty grinned and pulled the small key from its hiding spot in a little trap door shelf under the desk and unlocked a drawer. She pulled out her handgun. A Wilson Combat 10 + 1 Round Single Action 9MM w/3 3/4" Barrel. "That's my back up."

"Smartass", he shook his head.

"I'll be fine, Le. Relax, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah", he grumbled. "Just remember to get the money from him _before_ you rip his clothes off with your teeth. Otherwise he might think you're a call girl."

Her mouth twitched. "I'd be offended if you weren't right", she chuckled throatily. "He's got a hot bod."

He looked at her incredulously. "So do I and you've never thrown yourself at _me_", he teased mournfully.

Letty's grin widened to shark-like proportions and she leaned back in her chair almost appraisingly. "Man, you couldn't handle me. Besides, you've got that little flirtation going with Adriane. You should ask her out."

"I'm pretty sure if I do, she'll try to shoot my nuts off", he muttered.

Letty smirked in amusement.

Adriane was not the type of woman to play around with men – unless she was going for a kill. Then she was downright vicious. Letty thought she slightly resembled Mia. They had the same angular face. Adriane was lightly tanned in the summer months and had dark blue eyes that contrasted with her long, wavy brown hair. And her aim with a rifle was ridiculously accurate – she had trained Letty in firearms. Dom had made sure she could use their handgun, but she felt more confident now with a gun in her hand than she ever had. Adriane was serious when it came to her work, which Letty appreciated, and somehow with the three on three, male to female ratio they had managed to keep things drama free.

Something that had never happened on the Toretto Team.

"I'll think about it", Leon offered finally.

"Chicken shit", Letty taunted, tossing her legs up on her desk.

"Uh-huh", he dragged out, raising an eyebrow. "Speaking of chicken shit… you ever gonna let someone else in, _Katia_? You started a brand new life for yourself, but you still let Dom's ghost haunt you."

"Yeah, well, find me a goddamn exorcist", she snarled.

0

**A/N: And that's the first chapter of my new story! Very different from the last one, so let me know what you think! Review, review, review! I'm not abandoning anything, so don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All I Got Was A Crappy T-Shirt?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the figments of my own imagination.**

**Summary: Dom finds out that Letty is alive, and goes to Berlin to find her. (This was started long before spoilers for Fast Six began, so most of it will be surrounding their past, and not necessarily what's been mentioned.)**

_**Chapter 2**_

Mia dragged Brian out of bed almost immediately after Dom's announcement and he sat over his cup of coffee almost unseeingly for nearly twenty minutes before anything else seemed to penetrate his brain after Dom repeated what Han had told him.

"I didn't know", he finally said quietly.

Mia blinked. "No one's saying you did, Brian."

He looked up then, jaw tight. "I didn't know. I was her handler, and whoever the fuck they were pulled her out of that bent up heap of a car before it exploded and shoved another charred body in it, _and I didn't know!_ Whatever the hell else went wrong that she ended up where she is now… this was set up behind my back. It was too quick and easy for there not to have other contingency plans if something went wrong. Dom-"

"Don't even think about it", Dominic warned. "Your ass is staying put."

Brian frowned. "It's not really safe for you to go to Berlin. Are you sure you don't want back up?"

"Han's there."

Brian rolled his eyes. "I repeat, 'don't you want back up'?"

Dom smiled slightly. "Stay here with Mia and the baby. I'll keep in touch."

"You'd better", Mia muttered warningly. "Or I _will_ send Brian after your stupid ass."

"Alright", Brian said thoughtfully. "Let's see if we can get you a private plane."

00

Dominic _hated_ flying, _period_. And after this trip was over, his New Year's resolution was going to be 'never stepping on another damn plane ever again'. Find Letty, get her out of whatever mess she'd gotten herself into, and get them both the hell out of Berlin. That was the plan. Was it likely to be that easy? Dom knew he'd never have that kind of luck. He pulled out his cell phone and found the address Han had texted him, before unhelpfully saying that he and Giselle were headed out of Berlin, but would stay in the general proximity in case he needed them.

An empty taxi pulled up as soon as his feet hit the curb, and he showed the driver his lit up screen, not wanting to mangle the street name altogether. It had _twelve_ letters.

He would find Letty and see what the hell was going on before calling Mia.

0

Late the next afternoon, Letty tramped down the steps from her office to the ground floor to her crew that was hovering in front of the computer going over specs modifications for one of their delivery trucks. "Guys, I want those crates loaded in the truck and ready to go before tomorrow. I don't want to have to worry about that shit while we've got safety inspections and com links to go over. Adriane, how are our new headsets coming?"

Adriane looked up from where she was fiddling with what looked like a small motherboard and a screwdriver. "Non-interruptible frequencies, random scrambling codes to prevent hacking- we can give them a test run tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Thanks, Adriane", Letty nodded. "I have to meet with Christophe. He owes us money. He's picking me up any minute."

The incoming rumble alerted them to their visitor. Leon leaned over to mutter in her ear. "Make sure you get the money before you hit the sheets."

She punched his side half-playfully, "_Ass_. Who said anything about a bed?" She kissed his cheek, ignoring the disgusted look on his face, and walked away to hit the button to open the large garage door letting Christophe's motorcycle roll in.

Years of bad blood between Dominic Toretto and the Trans had given Letty a general hatred for motorcycles, but Christophe had a red and black fully restored 1968 Triumph. The first time Letty had gotten a ride on the back of it, she fell in love – with the bike, not Christophe.

Christophe was his own brand of walking sex – she tried not to compare him to Dom because that was just _painful_. But he was hot as well as more than decent in bed. And other than the way he was currently trying to scam her out of her paycheck, he treated her well – even though he was more 'bad boy' than 'gentleman'. She supposed that was her thing. Letty had always been too headstrong to fall for a man that might as well be a doormat. She needed someone who would yell back at her when she was pissed off.

Before Dom, in high school, there had been Marcus, her only steady boyfriend besides Dominic – and it had been more than a bit rocky. They had been more on and off than the Toretto's television set. She had dated him for most of her junior and senior years, until Dominic and Vince had had to come collect her from one too many keg parties. The end had sprung from a fight between her and Dom the one morning after one of those parties. It had resulted in her having a raging headache and puking in the toilet after properly bruising his jaw for questioning just what the hell she was doing with her life. Things between her and Marcus all but fizzled, and she finally called it off officially a month before graduation, Dom's voice shouting '_What the hell are you doing with your life, Leticia?_' still reverberating in her ears. It had woken the household, and Tony had sent them to the garage to finish their argument.

Letty shook off lingering thoughts of a life she no longer had and took on the embodiment of _Katia_ as she snagged her leather jacket from the back of a chair and zipped it as she walked purposefully towards the man waiting for her. She donned on the extra helmet and straddled the back cushion of the bike, hands clenching near the front pockets of Christophe's own leather jacket.

The bike purred briefly and he let off the clutch. She laughed behind her helmet as they took off.

00

A few hours later, Leon was loading some boxes into the back of a truck when he heard an unfamiliar engine pull up outside the garage. He headed out front to tell them they weren't taking any more customers today, but was brought up short at the sight in front of him.

"_Shit_."

No more than ten feet away from him stood Dominic Toretto.

Leon watched for a moment before recognition flashed across the other man's face.

"Leon?" Dom asked incredulously.

Leon folded his arms over his chest contemplatively before he finally grinned, giving his old friend a man-hug. "Letty's gonna be _pissed_", he sing-songed.

Dom snorted. "When isn't she pissed? Spit-fire and claws, man; that's eighty percent of her personality", he laughed under his breath.

"Come on in, brother", Leon nodded towards the door. "I'll call and tell the princess to get her ass back here."

Dom followed, "_Princess_", leaving his lips in an amused, low murmur. He took in the interior of the warehouse curiously, and was surprised when Leon spoke.

"Take a look around, man", he said, pulling his cell from his pants pocket. "I'll call her. But, uh, do us all a favor and stay out of the electronics", he gestured to the two long tables holding a computer system and assorted pieces-parts. "Adriane will have your balls in a c-clamp if you screw with her organized mess."

Dom nodded, raising an eyebrow.

Leon headed for a supplies closet before hitting the speed dial to call Letty. He had a feeling this wouldn't go so well.

0

Letty woke to the sound of her ringtone blaring, and she reached over the side of the bed to fumble for the correct pocket in her pants. She cursed at the caller ID and answered with a whine of complaint. "_What?_"

Leon chuckled uncomfortably, "Okay, look, you know I never call to interrupt your- whatever. But you need to come back to the warehouse."

"I was _asleep_", she growled.

"Letty, get back here now", he said quietly. "If I come to you, this'll get ugly."

"I hate you", she grumbled into a pillow.

"Get your ass out of bed. This won't wait." Then he pointedly hung up on her. She was going to murder him.

Leon exited the closet and found Dominic in the back room they used for their more discreet meetings. His back was to the door, and he was studying a well-used map of Berlin that was tacked to the wall and had a handful of colorful pushpins scattered across it.

"She'll be here in a bit", Leon said quietly.

Dom turned and nodded, "Why don't you tell me what the hell you guys are doing here."

0

Letty was still pissed when she got off the back of Christophe's bike at the back of the warehouse forty-five minutes later. She unlocked the side door with her key, taking note that only Leon appeared to be present, but she didn't see him even though the light was on in her office and the door was closed. She heard low voices coming from the back room, and headed in that direction, yelling as she went.

"Alright, Leon, explain to me what the hell was so goddamn important that I had to-"

She was trying to scrape some unidentifiable stickiness off one of her keys as she rounded the corner only to run into a very solid, brick wall of a person.

Just like that, the new life she built began to crumble.

She looked up and her jaw dropped as well as her premise of composure. She didn't even blink before dropping her keys and her fist connected harshly with his jaw. Leon grabbed her around the waist just as she was shoving Dom into the wall, hauling her back before she inflicted anymore damage.

"Easy, baby girl", he murmured low in her ear. "We don't need you breaking knuckles."

Letty snorted and shoved his arms away from her body. "I'm done – _for now_. Dominic, what the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Leon waited for her to nod again before fully letting her go and moved to dig in the freezer.

Dominic eyed her in irritated amusement, left hand rubbing the abused side of his jaw. "Dammit, Let. Still got one hell of a right hook, huh?" he growled. _He'd been on the wrong end of it more than once. The woman always gave him one hell of a 'hello' – whether he liked her greeting or not was something else entirely._

"Vince taught me to throw a wicked punch for a reason", she said flatly. "He wanted me to be able to handle myself if guys decided to get handsy without my permission."

Leon found an ice pack and brought it back, pressing it on her hand until she took it.

Dom winced at the mention of their lost friend. "Letty-"

"I already know", she interrupted quietly, looking away. "Don't say it."

Leon looked between them thoughtfully. "Can I leave you two alone? Or do I need to referee the 'Ali vs. Tyson' match?"

Letty cast Dom with an appraising look and nodded at Leon. "Go on", she assented. "Catch up with the others and have fun. Take Minka. Last thing I want to do is take dumbass here to the hospital because she decided to chow on his ass. Tell them we leave at eleven sharp for some test runs."

Leon smirked and nodded. As he slid behind her, his voice was low in her ear again. "You've got helmet hair."

She jabbed an elbow into his ribs hard enough to bruise. "You're cell phone warnings suck _ass_", she hissed back accusingly.

He ruffled her hair, making it worse and she scowled. He just grinned as he headed up the stairs. "Dom, man, get a ride home with her after she closes up. You can crash on our couch. Mi casa es su casa."

Letty swore, but followed him, knowing her office would give a bit of privacy. "Dammit, Leon- my house is your house because we both pay rent. I'm not giving out squatters' rights by association!"

"Aww, come on, Let. Be nice and I promise when we get back tonight, you can get as drunk as you want", Leon bribed.

"I hate you", she muttered. _Letty had a feeling she would be saying that a lot._

He grinned. "That's my girl!" Then he opened the door to her office and whistled for the dog who had been happily chewing a large bone in her bed. Minka followed him reluctantly, growling at Dom as she passed to follow Leon to his car. "See you guys later", he called over his shoulder warily.

Letty snorted. "Smart dog", she murmured as she settled in her leather office chair, crossing her legs on top of the desk. She twisted the lid off her Snapple that she had abandoned earlier and took a gulp. It was room temperature, but it sufficed for a distraction from the fact that Dominic Toretto was not only in Berlin, but was standing five feet away from her. _How the __**hell**__ had this happened?_

Dominic was watching her scrutinizingly. "Letty", he started.

"You gonna sit?" she interrupted tersely. "You're giving me a crick in my neck."

He raised an eyebrow, peering down at her relaxed, lazy pose before acknowledging the request. He leaned back in the chair on the opposite side of her desk and gave her the same appraising look she had fixed on him earlier and got no response, verbal or physical. Everything but the painful throbbing of his jaw said she was completely unaffected.

"Mind telling me why my sister had to plan your funeral while you've been jetting all over the world?" he growled finally.

"My alleged death wasn't my idea, Dominic. I didn't exactly have any choice in the matter as it stood. I _did_ need a new identity though. And the death of Letty Ortiz made that a bit easier. No one was looking for me", she said calmly. Then she raised an eyebrow. "How did you find me?"

"Han", Dom answered shortly. "He's in Berlin as well – _was_. He called and said he saw you in the VIP lounge of a club the other night."

"And you flew right over here", she said with sarcastic amusement. "Unbelievable. Never knew you were so romantic, Dom."

"Can you cut the shit for five minutes?" he snapped. "What the hell is all this, Letty?" he gestured vaguely. "It sure as hell doesn't look legal."

Her jaw tightened and she sat up abruptly. "You up and left my ass without as much as a note. Left that necklace on a stack of cash which was as good as you telling me to cut my losses and move on – it was the nicest 'fuck you' I've ever gotten. I went home to L.A. – Mia all alone in that house… it was _wrong_, Dominic. I kept an eye open and eventually found Brian. I started looking for a way to bring you back home so we could have a life together without all the bullshit. _Clearly_, things went south and didn't pan out. I didn't even know where the hell you even _were_; much less have time to track your sorry ass down. So I got the hell outta dodge. I decided to make a new life for myself. I did what I had to do. I don't need you to lecture me. So, as far as I'm concerned, you can take your self-righteous bullshit and shove it."

"Nice to see you've still got some manners", he drawled.

She scrubbed her hands over her face. "What the hell are you doing here, Dom?" she repeated quietly.

"Straight up? You're in deep shit, Letty. Han said he's been hearing the name 'Katia Ramirez' for _months_. And when he found out it was you- he called me. I just figured you might want someone you could trust for sure to have your back", he said seriously.

"Whatever you think you know about my business-"

"_Army weapons dealer_,_ Leticia!_ I could kick your ass", he snarled. "All I did was score electronics and you gave me grief- you come over here and you're stealing army grade weapons and selling them on the black market, and you think I don't have the right to an opinion?! You're in for a rude awakening, little girl. And you're attracting unwanted attention."

She snorted derisively. _He was only ten months older than her._ "I have a contract to fulfill. After that, we'll take off before we get bullets put in our heads. Your concern is touching, really – but I can handle my own shit."

"The Ice Bitch act? Knock it off", he demanded harshly. _Even when they were kids, she had been so controlled and closed off. It took him __**years**__ to get under all of those walls. And for a long time, he was one of the few who got to see her with her guard down. He __**hated**__ when she froze him out._

"Not catering to you, Dom. You haven't earned it", she shook her head slightly. "Not much left of whatever you're looking for anyway. Reinventing yourself completely comes with a high price. Can't go back. Can't change anything. You know what that's like."

He studied her face. She was older, thinner – _rougher around the edges, if that was even possible._ He had done this to her. His fiery woman had turned to ice without him. The barest flicker of her old self had been right before her fist swung at him. Her eyes held no cache of secrets that used to tempt him to pull out of her. He only hoped that they had just been buried and not completely destroyed.

"You fucking that guy on the motorcycle?" he asked gruffly.

"Never fucked _on _the motorcycle", she raised an eyebrow. "It's not sturdy enough. He helps find me clients, and occasionally we fuck; not that it's any of your business."

"Sounds a lot like fancy prostitution", he remarked dryly.

"Oh, fuck off. Like your dick hasn't made its way into half the population of pussy of whatever country you're supposed to be hiding out in", she rolled her eyes.

"How could you let us think you were _dead_, Letty?! All this time- _fucking selfish_", Dom snapped aggravatedly. "Do you have any goddamn idea what we went through? _We're your family!_ We didn't get over that lightly, sweetheart."

She softened slightly. "I _am_ sorry about that."

"Can we cut the bullshit for tonight?" he raised an eyebrow. "I'm not really in the mood for one of our fights."

She swallowed hard and finally seemed to come to a decision. "How'd you get here?"

"Cab", he said, rolling his eyes. She winced. "I think I got fleeced out of a hundred bucks", he grumbled.

She snorted. "Probably. Do you… have a bag or something?"

"Downstairs", he nodded. "I left it after I saw Leon."

"Okay. C'mon. Get your shit. We'll go back to the apartment", Letty said unenthusiastically getting up and beginning to collect her things. Fifteen minutes later everything was closed down and she led him to one of the cars he had seen earlier. She shot him a look. "You're not driving her. Don't even think about it", she warned. He grinned and she had to suck in a breath at the feeling of light-headedness.

Her car was a white Mercedes Benz SLS AMG GT3. _It was classy, which helped with her cover._ And she was particularly enamored with the butterfly doors. A fan of American muscle he might be, but Dom was still ogling her car like a prize in a Cracker Jack box.

"You ever race her?" he asked curiously walking around the back.

Letty hit the button on her control and popped the trunk. "A couple times. Put your bag in the trunk."

"Win?"

"Who do you think you're talkin' to here?" she smirked.

"Gonna let me look under the hood?" he asked as they got in the car.

Her mouth twisted. "Don't push your luck. And just so we're clear? You _are_ sleeping on the couch."

00

**A/N: Well, Dom found Letty. Things are not going to be smooth sailing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All I Got Was A Crappy T-Shirt?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the figments of my own imagination.**

**Summary: Dom finds out that Letty is alive, and goes to Berlin to find her. (This was started long before spoilers for Fast Six began, so most of it will be surrounding their past, and not necessarily what's been mentioned.)**

_**Chapter 3**_

Later that night:

It was after three o'clock in the morning when Letty finally went back to her apartment that night. And that was only because Leon texted her and said they lost Dom – after he had managed to snitch Leon's keys to their place while they were bar hopping with the rest of Letty's crew to rid their bodies of adrenaline. That made her nervous.

So, like any respectable handler of wild animals, she entered her apartment quietly and with caution. Her place was dark, no lights on, when she walked in, and she immediately pulled the chain on the lamp to keep from banging into things. Finally she flipped the hallway light on and found Dom sitting against the headboard on her bed taking leisure drinks from a bottle as he stared at her silhouette through the blackness.

She leaned against her doorframe. "Leon's pissed you took his keys", she said flatly.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"Why the _hell_ are you in my bed?" she snapped. She had been tying up some loose ends from the small job they had finished tonight, leaving her team to go off and party while she had gone back to Christophe to collect her payday. She had intended to extend her night, but Leon's text had put a spanner in the works. Letty had no intention of leaving a pissed off Dominic roaming through Berlin tracking her ass. He'd blow her cover to smithereens. _And for now… she __**really**__ needed to be Katia._

He held up the liquor bottle in his hand disdainfully. "_This_ is not Corona", he growled.

Letty rolled her eyes and sighed. "You… are _abominably_ drunk, aren't you?"

"Gonna take advantage of me or somethin'?"

She snorted and stepped into the room, going towards the dresser. "You wish."

"Where the hell have you been, Letty?" he repeated quietly.

"I had some work to take care of", she muttered as she dug through her drawers for pajamas. She fully intended to shower and then unfold the futon in Leon's room to sleep on for the night. Sharing her bed with Dom would be too tempting for her to handle. And she knew he was usually quite unreasonable when he was brooding and drunk.

She turned in time to catch the scowl on his face. "I mean for the past _year_. What the fuck are you _doing_, Let?"

"Right now, Dominic, I'm going to take a shower", she said tiredly. "And then I'm going to sleep in Leon's room. Wash the sheets in the morning, Dom."

"You can't avoid me forever, Letty", he said finally.

"I couldn't do it anymore, Dominic", she shook her head almost morosely. "I can't go back. We can't go back to the way things were. I don't know what to do."

He rubbed his throbbing forehead. "Shit, I drank too much", he muttered aggravatedly.

"I'm taking a shower", Letty repeated calmly. "Go drink some water."

"You've got quite the arsenal of liquor in the cabinet", he observed, pushing himself off the bed slowly. "Take up alcoholism since the last time we've seen each other?"

"Have you?" she chuckled under her breath, "Doesn't look like you've had enough practice."

"Go shower", he reminded. "It's not that late. As soon as the room stops spinning, I want to talk to you."

She shrugged, "Fine. But if you're lying unconscious on my kitchen floor when I come out, all bets are off." _She heard his laugh even through the closed bathroom door, and knew he was remember the mustache she had drawn on his face in permanent marker one time when he was knocked out from drinking when they were younger. No one had told him either. And somehow he had left on a date like that._ "_Fuck_", she hissed softly, forehead pressed against the door.

00

_Letty had been swearing in Spanish the whole way home. Thank god it was Friday. She had finally finished her two weeks of detention for mouthing off to her world history teacher. Mr. Juarez was such a hardass._

_They stopped at a light and Dom glanced at her over the top of his sunglasses. "You're ridiculous. You know that, right?" he laughed._

_Letty stopped her tirade and took a breath. "All signs point to it", she joked._

_He blinked. "Did you just Magic Eight Ball me?" Dom asked incredulously._

"_Try again later", she smirked. "A Magic Eight Ball is better than __**blue balls**__, anyway. Or so I hear."_

_He groaned._

_Mia was sitting on the front porch reading a book when he pulled into the driveway a few minutes later._

"_Waiting on us?" Dom called as they walked up to the porch._

_Mia shrugged. "It's nice out."_

"_I had to spring Let out of detention", he grinned._

_She snorted and wacked his arm, "It was my last day. You didn't do anything."_

"_I coulda let your ass walk home", he retorted._

"_All the way home from school?" she raised a teasing eyebrow. "It's two miles, and you won't even let me walk down the street to __**my **__house after eight. It would never happen."_

"_It might if you don't stay out of trouble. They don't count detention as an extra-curricular activity", Dom's eyes rolled. Letty got into more trouble than him and Vince combined._

_Letty sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we go in, or do you want to lecture me some more?"_

_He smirked. "Who says I can't do both?"_

"_Why do I put up with you again?" Letty joked._

"_Arm candy", Dom answered flatly._

_Mia laughed. "Let's go inside before Mrs. Ramirez gets out her binoculars."_

_They traded smiles and followed the girl into the house._

"_Letty, are you spending the night?" Mia asked taking her seat at the kitchen table where she had a few books open._

_Letty made a face. "Ask your brother", she shrugged, grabbing a soda from the fridge._

"_Why me?" Dom grumbled, scowling when she didn't pass him Coke._

"_Because last time I spent the night, you said I was a bad influence", she mock pouted as he gently shoved her out of the way to get into the refrigerator._

_He sighed exasperatedly and twisted the cap off the bottle. "Yeah, and that was because you told her if the school bully tried to take her lunch money she should kick him in the balls."_

_Mia giggled._

"_She __**should**__!" Letty sent her a grin._

"_Yeah, if she wants to spend half her life at school in the principal's office like you do", Dom retorted. "You've got a chair on reserve for you in there, Let."_

_Letty nodded over at Mia. "I'll French braid your hair tonight."_

_0_

"_What's your problem?" Letty rolled her eyes as she bounced on Dom's bed._

_He tugged his shirt over his head to change into a grungy tank top for the garage and shot an annoyed look over his shoulder. "Between you and Vince, my sweet, innocent baby sister is going to end up a hustler", he groaned._

_His tone was petulant and irritated, and it made Letty roll on the bed with laughter before turning serious and sitting up on her knees. "Ya know, it's not too far off before she'll be a teenager. You're gonna have to back off a little, Dom." Her voice lowered slightly. "She doesn't need two fathers. You'll already be the bane of her existence as her big brother. Mia doesn't need you to raise her. Tony has that handled."_

"_Carlos practically raised you", Dom said flatly. "I don't know how you can act like that's any different."_

_Letty glowered, her temper rising. "Watch it, Dom", she murmured warningly. They both knew she only gave one warning for a verbal fuck up about the same subject before she started throwing punches. And she never went easy on him just because he was her best friend._

_Dom sighed and headed for the door, reaching out to slap her thigh as he passed. "C'mon. We gotta get to the garage."_

_They headed downstairs._

"_Pack up your books", Letty called to Mia as they entered the kitchen. "You're coming with us until I come back to make dinner. You know your brother can't figure out shit under the hood of a car without my help", she teased._

"_Letty, your mouth-" Dom rolled his eyes._

"_Is no worse than yours", she smirked._

"_Point made", he muttered wryly._

_Mia just nodded and zipped her backpack. "I'm ready."_

00

Twenty minutes later, Letty left the bathroom towel-drying her hair, having changed into a tank top and shorts after her shower. She sighed in acute relief when she saw Dom passed out on the couch.

Letty went to the hall closet and pulled out a thin blanket and draped it over him, not able to completely bury the smile twitching at her mouth. She fought with the urge to touch him - she hadn't since she had punched him in the jaw earlier. Letty forced herself to settle with swiping a thumb over the lines at his brow, secure in knowing he was out for the count. She pulled back quickly anyhow, not wanting to chance being caught. She had that kind of luck. Letty went to her bedroom and made sure to turn the lock before climbing into bed, pointedly trying to ignore the fact that the love of her life was in the next room, and that her bed smelled like him.

Even when they weren't dating, Dominic had always been her best friend – even if they _had_ been through a lot of rough patches. She wondered if he would still like the person she had become. Letty wasn't sure she wanted to find out. Morning was going to suck.

0

Letty finished her breakfast silently, Dom still knocked out on her couch. Leon nudged her as he went to get a refill of coffee. "You gonna let him sleep all day?"

She shrugged. "I might actually get some shit done today. It's probably jetlag… and he looked like he hadn't slept when he got here."

"Aw, Tin Man, you do have a heart", he teased.

"Bite me", she muttered. Her lips quirked, watching their dog eye Dominic's sleeping form suspiciously. Minka let out a low growl, but didn't move from her seated position. _She _didn't like Dom, Letty mused, but she knew the dog was just picking up on her own discomfort, and made an attempt to relax. She murmured something soothing in German and called the dog back to her.

She and Leon took the dog and left to go handle some business.

0

A few hours later, Letty slipped back into the apartment. The couch was empty, but she found Dom sleeping on her bed. She scowled briefly, but remembered the part of her that felt hollow without him. She turned off the thinking part of her brain and shut the bedroom door, heading towards the bed.

Dominic woke up Letty had pulled him from his pants, straddling his thighs, and was licking at him playfully.

"Whoa, what the hell are you doing?" Dom looked down at her incredulously.

Letty rolled her eyes, "What's it look like?"

"Don't be a smartass", he growled.

She sat back slightly, "Okay, look. I know you said we needed to talk. I was thinking about things when I remembered that I like to talk even less than you do, so I thought of a better plan."

"Your plan was a blowjob?" he raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"C'mon, Dom. We're good at sex", she smirked, shifting against him.

He glared at her in frustration. "Great, Let", he muttered. "Now, not only am I concerned about your mental health, I need a cold shower."

"Oh, stop being such a damn baby", she hissed irritably. "I don't know why you're so grouchy. You like blow jobs, and I like distracting you. I'm not seeing anyone coming out the loser in this scenario, Dom." Her mouth quirked upward tauntingly.

He sighed and pushed her back gently so he could get off the bed. "Stay", he demanded gruffly. "I'll be right back."

When he got out of the shower ten minutes later, she was gone.

Dom tracked Leon down at the warehouse and demanded he take him to find Letty.

Leon was a bit skeptical, and tried to talk him out of it, but eventually gave in and drove them to a club downtown, cautioning Dom not to call her Letty in public and blow her cover.

0

When they got to the club, Dom shot Leon a look. "Come here often?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Come on", he muttered, giving the bouncer a nod as they passed through the door. The atmosphere was dark and smokey, hindering clear views of anything too far away, but Leon nearly groaned aloud when he managed to find Letty in the growing sea of people. He pointed her out to Dominic grudgingly.

The larger man's glare would have scared off most people. Leon just shook his head. "I've got shit to do", he said bluntly. "She'll take you home - or at least you can snag her keys - if you manage not to piss her off too much. Don't punch Christophe either. She'll kill you, and we don't have time for that kind of mess", he warned. Then he was gone, leaving his friends to handle their own drama.

Dom studied her from a distance for a few minutes, wondering when she had changed her clothes, and why the _hell_ she was letting another man paw at her like that.

She was wearing a deep, ocean blue, form-fitting dress that barely came to her thighs, and was only being held up by the tiniest set of straps. His eyes travelled down her legs, and he grinned seeing her heels. He was going to rip that damn dress off of her… _with his teeth_.

Letty turned, putting her back to the man who wrapped an arm around her waist. Dom watched the scene tensely. Over the years when they weren't always _together_, he had encountered several of Letty's men. He hadn't liked any of them. And he had yet to find a way to deal with them in a way that didn't get him in trouble later.

Letty met his gaze, shocked that he had followed her, a curse falling from her lips. She had told him once that she could always feel when he was looking at her, and Dom knew that went both ways. _He was content to know that not everything had changed between them._

He headed in her direction purposefully.

Letty pulled out of the arms of the man that Dom already hated, planning to intercept him before punches were thrown. Seeing Dominic in the same room as Christophe, especially after what had happened between them earlier, she almost could have blushed. And maybe had she been younger, she would have.

They sized each other up blatantly. Dom finally rolled his eyes at her, but said nothing, planning to wait it out.

Christophe finally spoke. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the boyfriend." Dom smirked slightly.

Letty's eyes darkened angrily. "Don't. Start. Shit", she hissed warningly, hand pressing roughly against his chest.

He gave her a feral grin. "I told you to stay in bed."

Her hand twitched, repressing the urge to slap him. "_Dominic,_ so help me-"

Dom yanked her away from the other man gently; pointedly ignoring the placating gesture she made that was not for him. "Come dance with me." His grip on her kept her close and he bent down to growl in her ear. "Whatever you're doing with that guy is fucking _done._ As of right now."

Her eyes narrowed further. "_Excuse me?_"

"I'm not playing, Letty. You're mine, and you know it."

Letty shook her head slightly out of pure exasperation. She met his eyes. "Why do you always think you know what's best for me?" she asked quietly. "It's been so long since you've even asked what I wanted… you can't possibly know."

"You want that guy?" he gestured, glaring down at her angrily.

"I didn't say that."

"Then _what_ are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_ I can make my own decisions. And you need to butt the hell out of it."

"On what fucking _planet_ do you really think that's going to happen?" he snarled challengingly.

"It had better be this one, or you'll lose a vital body part", she hissed warningly.

"Yeah, dial it back a few notches with the threats. You know just as well as I do, that's always gonna come down to you and me."

The music changed and he tugged her against him, making her hiss as he pressed into her.

"Dom", she whined breathlessly. "Home, now."

"Keys", he demanded.

She swore under her breath. "In my purse behind the bar", she muttered. "I'll meet you out back."

0

They barely made it to her room. He pushed her against the closed bedroom door and tugged the top of her dress down and bent to catch a tight nipple between his lips. Her whole body shuddered underneath his.

"Dominic", she moaned, hooking her leg over his hip as she yanked down his zipper. "More, please."

He shoved the bottom crucial inches of her dress upwards and yanked her thong to the side before hooking his arms behind her thighs and hoisting her up. Once she positioned him against her opening, he entered her roughly.

His mouth swallowed her cries of pleasure as they moved together.

Their tongues and teeth fought as he worked on checking the inside of her mouth more thoroughly than any dentist. Her fingers bit into his shoulders as he moved them away from the wall and to the bed, laying her underneath him carefully.

Her ankles were hooked behind his back, and she worked with him as he drilled into her forcefully. Letty hissed and growled at him, what he supposed were orders, but they weren't needed.

He still knew _exactly_ how to put her over the edge.

_And he would._

It was just a matter of when. Right now, his woman needed to learn a few lessons first; patience was at the forefront.

00

**A/N: Okay, yeah, so **_**that**_** happened. Lol. Hit me up. Let me know what you think. This chapter had the first flashback **_**and**_** some sexiness. You're welcome. Are things going to be easier in the next chapter? Eh… it could go either way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All I Got Was A Crappy T-Shirt?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the figments of my own imagination.**

**Summary: Dom finds out that Letty is alive, and goes to Berlin to find her. (This was started long before spoilers for Fast Six began, so most of it will be surrounding their past, and not necessarily what's been mentioned.)**

_**Chapter 4**_

In the morning when Dom woke up, he was alone. And every trace of Letty had been removed from the room. There was a small pile of cash on the dresser and a cell phone on top – and the dress that he had ripped off her the night before was tossed next to it. He cursed under his breath, and only managed to pull on his boxers before storming into Leon's room to wake the sleeping man roughly.

"Where the fuck is Letty?" he snarled.

Leon just blinked in confusion. "What? Where's Letty?"

"She's gone. Letty cleared out her shit, and she's fucking _gone!_"

Leon shoved the covers back and stumbled out of bed to the other bedroom and yanked back the area rug and pulled up a few loose floor boards. The space was empty. "She took her gun and the emergency cell phone", he said flatly as he stood up and kicked things back into place.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Dom growled tensely.

"That she probably went looking for trouble", Leon answered seriously. "Look, Dom, you ain't been here long, man, so I'm just gonna say it straight out. Let's kinda fucked up, has been for a while… and you showing up outta the blue… I'll call Adriane and see if we can trace her. She's been getting careless lately, and I've been digging around trying to pull us all out of this mess. Whatever she thinks she's got to prove isn't worth all this."

"This is mostly my fault", Dom acknowledged quietly. "Anything you need me to do, say the word."

Leon nodded before disappearing into his room again and slamming the door.

Dom to another visual inventory of the room and glared at the cash. _Letty's version of a 'fuck you'_, he decided aggravatedly.

She was his woman, and he loved her – would do anything for her, but she was also his best friend. And when he found her again, he was going to kick her ass.

00

_When Letty wasn't outside waiting for him at the curb when he pulled up to the high school, he groaned and pulled into the parking lot and headed inside to look for her. Or, more specifically, he was looking for a crowd of rowdy teenagers watching Letty swing fists at some unfortunate instigator… maybe he should try the principal's office first…_

_But he turned a corner and found what he was looking for: a fight._

_A quick sigh of relief and annoyance escaped his mouth when he saw that Letty was fighting with Martina – __**again.**__ It wasn't one of the senior boys this time, but that might have been in her favor. There was five months before graduation, and Dom thought sometimes that Letty was doing her damndest to get expelled before she could get her diploma._

_He looked around curiously for any signs of authority figures, but saw none. They were probably peering through the Plexiglas rectangles on their doors waiting for it to be over so they could go home._

_Dom raised his voice over the raucous and shoved the crowd back from the battle. Martina lived in the neighborhood behind theirs, and could be even rougher around the edges than Letty sometimes. They had been fighting since Martina transferred sophomore year. He didn't even want to know how this had started, but he was sure as shit ending it. __**Now.**_

_His fingers caught in the belt loop of Letty's cargo pants, and he yanked her behind him almost roughly as he stepped between the enraged girls._

"_**Enough!**__" he demanded tersely. He glared at the lingering onlookers. "Show's over", he growled. "Get out of here."_

_He fought back a grin as he heard Letty cursing in Spanish under her breath behind him as the crowd dispersed. "Let, get your shit", he growled over his shoulder._

_Her fingers dug into his back hard as she tried to get around him. "I'm gonna give her a fuckin' black eye first!" she snarled._

_Dom spoke before Martina opened her mouth to antagonize Letty further._

"_No one is asking you two to get along", he rolled his eyes exasperatedly. __**When the hell did he turn into a counselor?**__ "Just stay the fuck away from each other."_

_He turned to leave and take Letty with him, but she lunged again, and he hoisted her roughly over his shoulder. "Knock it __**off**__", he warned._

_Someone cleared their throat behind him and Letty groaned loudly. "__**Shit.**__"_

"_Miss Ortiz", Mr. Reynolds said dryly._

"_Mr. Principal, sir", she muttered, giving a mock salute, appearing like she wasn't completely uncomfortable slung over Dom's shoulder like a sack of potatoes._

_Dom sighed exasperatedly as he turned around. "Shut up for once, Letty, would you?"_

_Mr. Reynolds ignored her sarcasm and glanced towards the lockers. "Miss Sanchez, my office now", he said sternly before turning back to them as Martina scurried down the hall. "Mr. Toretto, you __**are**__ aware you have graduated, correct? By the skin of your teeth, but you did receive a diploma. What are you doing here?"_

"_Just getting this one out of your-" a discreet glance at the principal's balding head forced him to go in a different direction, "school, for the day. So, if you'll excuse us…" he leaned slightly and grabbed Letty's backpack from the floor where it had been disregarded in the tussle._

_Letty smacked his back. "Put me down, asshole!" she demanded._

_He slapped her ass quickly in retaliation and she shrieked with indignation, letting out a string of Spanish curse words that nearly made __**his**__ ears burn. Mr. Reynolds looked like he was planning painful deaths for both of them. He just pulled out a pad of pink slips and signed one before handing it to Dominic._

"_She has another week of detention", Mr. Reynolds says pointedly._

"_Of fucking course I do", Letty grumbled._

_Dom almost snickered, but just dropped Letty unceremoniously to her feet. She punched his chest hard. He had just smacked her ass in front of the __**principal.**__ Then she leaned up on her toes and caught his mouth in an indecent kiss that lasted all of three seconds, but it was enough for Dom's higher brain functions to leave until he realized what she had done._

_He shoved her towards the door ahead of him before she got another week of detention for PDA, and followed her down the hallway and to the parking lot which was now nearly empty. They were silent until they got into his car and he started the engine. Letty rolled down her window and propped her elbow against the sill, twirling the string of gum in her mouth around her finger. He stared at her pointedly._

"_What?"_

"_Give me my fucking gum back, you bitch", he laughed._

_She jabbed his side roughly. "Don't call me a bitch." But she held it between her teeth and let him lean over to take it from her with his own mouth. "What's with the Juicy Fruit?" she complained._

_He rolled his eyes. "Mia."_

"_Oh", she chuckled and grabbed her sunglasses out of the glove box. Mia always depleted their Big Red, and switched it with her favorite._

_Dominic sighed and gave her a look of frustration. "Jesus Christ, Letty, it's only Tuesday. Didn't you get sent home early __**Friday**__? Are you trying to get expelled?"_

_She stared out the window and chose not to acknowledge his anger. "Don't swear", she murmured._

_He raised an eyebrow and finally pulled onto the street. "What, like you're such a good little Catholic girl?"_

_She glared at him over her shades. "I didn't say that. I said 'don't swear'. We do enough cursing without taking the Lord's name in vain."_

_He grunted a nonverbal agreement and kept driving._

"_Your house empty?" he questioned as he neared their block._

"_Yeah… why?" she asked warily._

"_Because I'd rather you get cleaned up before we go to the garage", he rolled his eyes. "And everyone's always in and out of my house."_

"_I'm fine", she muttered. "Just go to the garage."_

"_Uh-huh, and when we're done, I'm gonna have to scrub the oil, grease, and garage dust out of your scrapes", he said sarcastically. "And you're gonna whine and bitch like a six year old."_

"_**Alright**__", she snapped. "Drop me off at my place and I'll walk over to the garage in a bit."_

"_Because you rock at a First Aid Kit", he shot her a look, "Quit being stupid."_

"_Dominic-"_

"_Letty, just shut up, would you?"_

_She stared out her window, mouth twitching in amusement. "Fine, but we're not best friends anymore", Letty teased, then nearly screamed when he squeezed her knee in her ticklish spot._

_0_

Twenty minutes and a few phone calls later, Leon went back into Letty's room and crouched on the floor to look under the bed.

Dominic just stared in confusion. "What the hell are you doing?"

Leon snorted and tugged out a large duffle bag and stood to drop it on the bed. "Good news, bad news", he said blandly. "Good news? I know where Letty is. She had a business arrangement this morning, and now she's back at the warehouse. Bad news…" he gestured to the duffle pointedly. "That's all her stuff. She's fucking with you."

Dom glared at the bag. "I'm gonna kill her", he muttered.

"She's Letty, and she's pissed that you left her", Leon pointed out. "Weren't you expecting this?"

"Point taken", Dom admitted. "I just didn't think she'd be so bitchy after she got a few punches in."

Leon grinned. "Did I mention she's pissed?"

"Yeah, well now so am I. So, we're gonna have it out. And if I have to glue her ass to a chair until she listens to sound logic, I will."

"You know", Leon grimaced, "I think I'll find something to do today that doesn't involve going to the warehouse. You want me to clear the place out? We can do some recon today instead."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "That might be a good idea."

0

"You're pretty pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

Letty was under the hood of her car when Dom got to the garage that Leon had cleared out with a text message.

"I don't know what you're talking about", she answered, voice echoing slightly when she didn't lift her head.

"That wasn't funny, Leticia", he warned darkly.

Out of sight, her mouth twisted. "Would you quit talking like my dad did before I got put over his knee?" she said dryly.

"You know-" he started teasingly.

"Don't _even_", she hissed.

"Would you come out of there so we can have an adult conversation", Dominic demanded roughly.

She continued working for another few minutes before cursing and pulling back with a groan. She glanced at him, trying to rein in her lemon face, and gestured under the hood. "Can you- the piston's fried", she complained. "I'm really sick of staring at it."

He smirked and walked over, bumping her out of the way easily with a hip-check. "You've got grease on your face", he offered mildly. He stared at the piston rings for about five seconds and looked back at her. "They're fucking fried."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I noticed that. Can you loosen the bolts? I'll put in the replacement later."

"I'm guessing I shouldn't ask why you're running your car so hard?" he said offhandedly.

"Nope", she called over her shoulder as she rummaged through a few boxes to find her replacement part.

"Of course not", he murmured sarcastically from under the hood of her car.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"

Letty chuckled suddenly coming back to stand next to him with her piece. "We're out of practice."

His lips curved upward slightly and he passed her the bolts he had gotten off. "Let's get that in; then we'll talk."

0

A bit later they had finished up and were washing up at the utility tub, Dom spoke.

"You want to explain to me why you thought that stunt of yours this morning was necessary?" he demanded flatly, "Because I'm running out of patience with your bullshit."

"_My_ bullshit?" she repeated incredulously, arching an eyebrow in the same way that she had taught his sister when they were growing up.

He glared. "Mother of _god_- yes, I left you _to keep you safe_. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean I was wrong. I wasn't exactly thrilled about it either. Do you honestly think I wanted to leave you? You want to be pissed. Fine, I get it. But you need to stop trying to torture me for it. Because you let me think you were _dead_, Letty. And everything else pretty much pales in comparison. How could you do that to me?"

"That wasn't on purpose", she muttered half-heartedly. "I barely got away when Fenix tried to kill me. I just ran, Dom. I needed to find somewhere safe."

He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed her dubiously. "Yeah, about that", he drawled. "You almost got taken out by a guy running his car on nitro-meth? That's pretty fuckin' lame, Let."

She burst out laughing in surprise. "Oh _shit._"

"Reckless", he accused seriously.

"I know", she admitted quietly. "I was pissed and on a mission – you know how I get. But at least I left cities in tact when I passed through", she smirked.

He smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Free pass?" Dom suggested.

She shrugged. "Make it two."

He gave a long-suffering sigh, "Fine."

Letty rolled her eyes. "Anything else?" she asked sarcastically.

He raised both eyebrows. "You know, I'm kind of… disgustedly intrigued that you've got yourself a boy toy."

She blinked, "I've got a what now?"

"Would you like me to refer to him as 'that guy whose nuts are going to get shot off if he tries to touch you ever again'? And mixing business with pleasure? That's just plain stupid."

"Let's get one thing straight, pal", Letty glared. "My vagina did not join a nunnery just because your dick wasn't available. Get over it!"

Dom laughed abruptly. "How do you expect me to take you seriously when you talk like that?"

She groaned. "You're an ass. It's been almost two years. I never thought I would see you again. You don't get to judge my sex life."

His hand landed purposefully on her rear when he grabbed her, pulling her roughly to him. "Your _ass_ is _mine_", he said seriously.

"Oh, you think so, huh?"

"No question about it", he said firmly. "And possession is nine-tenths of the law."

She smirked. "Since when do I follow the rules?"

"Let, we need to talk."

"I know."

00

It wasn't until a few days later, when Letty came back to the flat with Leon yelling after her angrily in German that Dom began to realize something was really wrong.

He cornered Leon, who was just angry enough to share the details. Dom realized he needed to change his tactics. He had been more than ready to just fight it out with his best friend, but after his conversation with Leon, Dom wasn't sure that was possible.

0

"_What happened?"_

_Leon sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "She's acting stupid", he answered finally. "Pure, deluded stupidity. She's going to get herself killed."_

"_Le, you're gonna have to spell it out for me", Dominic said tiredly._

"_She's tired, man", Leon shook his head. "She's got no fight left in her for any of this. You broke her heart when you left her. Letty just wants to feel alive again. You know how we got into this shit?"_

_Dom raised an eyebrow in question._

"_She was bored", Leon said flatly. "You left her and she's been fucked up ever since. She __**literally **__became someone else. And when she found out about Vince, she's only gotten more reckless. Her fire is gone, bro. She can put up a good tough act… but do me a favor and be careful with her. She's hurting."_

00

**A/N: Wow! Okay. So… was this believable? Yes, no… like a unicorn? Let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All I Got Was A Crappy T-Shirt?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the figments of my own imagination.**

**Summary: Dom finds out that Letty is alive, and goes to Berlin to find her. (This was started long before spoilers for Fast Six began, so most of it will be surrounding their past, and not necessarily what's been mentioned.)**

_**Chapter 5**_

Letty felt claustrophobic in her own home. Everyone was there, either drinking, playing video games, or on laptops… and Dom had been watching her like a hawk since they had gotten back the night before. It was starting to make her skin itch.

Dominic watched her make a hasty exit to her bedroom, and when she hadn't reappeared ten minutes later, he got up discreetly to follow after her. Her room was empty, but the shower was on. He entered the bathroom and undressed silently, leaving his clothes on the floor, not thinking about his decision.

Her head twisted around in surprise when he slid open the glass shower door and stepped in behind her, catching the loofa she chucked at him.

"Get out!" she snapped, appalled at his audacity.

"Aren't you tired of learning everything the hard way?" he asked flatly. Dom spun her around and picked her up, sliding her down onto him in one smooth stroke, effectively pinning her to the wall.

She hissed in protest, but locked her legs behind his back as he began to drill into her roughly.

Seconds before her orgasm, he stopped purposefully, taking vague note of the anger in her eyes. "This is mine", he said evenly. "_You're_ mine. It's about time you got on board with that."

"Screw you!" she snarled.

"The only one not getting screwed like they want here is you", he retorted easily. "Why should I give you what you want when you'll walk out the door again like nothing between us matters?"

"I'm my own woman, Dominic! You don't own me."

"No, but I remember when you used to trust us enough to let me be part of you. Letty, what happened to that?"

"You're trying to break me", she said coldly. "It won't work."

"I think I already broke us, and you don't want to feel that", he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers.

"_Let me down_", she hissed, nails digging into his shoulders.

"I can't, baby", he shook his head. "We need to finish this."

Dom reached over and turned the water off and stepping out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and carried her into her bedroom, knowing that this end of the hallway wasn't visible to the guests in the living room.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she complained as her bedroom door was shut and locked, still clinging to him, but not happy about it.

He lowered them both to the bed and set out to finish what he had started in the shower.

It wasn't long before he felt her insides clenching rhythmically around him, and he leaned into her harder, pressing her into the mattress as he clamped his free hand over her mouth just in time for her to let a scream loose.

0

"You are… such an ass", she yawned half an hour and another round later.

"You're beautiful", he countered softly, running a hand through her hair. "No more games, Letty."

Letty sighed. "I want a nap, and then get everyone out of here, okay? We should talk."

He leaned over to kiss her gently. "You got it."

0

Over an hour later, they were sitting on her couch in the living room.

"When I was in prison, I remember Vince telling me that you wouldn't drive a car. You were terrified after what had happened."

"What about it?" she asked softly.

"I had Carlos bring you in that one time, remember?"

Letty nodded slightly. _She missed her brother._

"Do you remember what I told you?"

She smiled wryly at the memory of Dom giving her a pep talk when he was behind bars. _She had felt like such an idiot._ "You said I was smart and could do whatever I wanted in life. But you knew cars were my passion, and that fear wasn't a good enough reason not to do what I loved and was good at."

He hummed in agreement, running a hand through her hair gently. "What scares you now, Letty?" Dom asked softly.

She bit her lip. "That you feel the same way about me that I did about driving… that you love me, but you'd rather stay away if there's a chance I might get hurt."

His mouth nearly fell open in protest. "Let-"

Letty shook her head. "You know it's true, Dom." _And when she left her cover behind to disappear, she was going to do it __**right**__. And Dominic Toretto had never learned how to be subtle._

00

_Letty woke up in the middle of the night because the house phone was ringing. It was answered quickly, and she barely got her bedroom door open before her brother knocked._

"_What happened?" she asked, steeling herself for the bad news they had both known was coming for some time._

"_That was Mom", he said somberly._

"_Abuela?"_

_He nodded. "She's gone, Let."_

"_So, we're going to Mexico?"_

_Carlos nodded._

_Her eyes narrowed. "What else?"_

"_Mom wants to talk to us when we get there."_

_Letty rolled her eyes. "Just tell me. I'm not going to like it any less if it comes from you."_

"_I don't think she's planning to come back."_

_0_

_Letty was at the Torettos the next day, talking to Tony in the kitchen._

"_Yeah… we're driving down, so we have to leave in the morning", Letty said quietly._

"_If you guys need anything-"_

"_We'll be okay", Letty shrugged. "We have to be back for Carlos to get to work next Monday."_

"_Back from where?"_

_Letty turned at Dom's voice behind her._

"_Can you come over?" she sighed. "I've got a ton of stuff to do, and we need to talk. I could probably use your help."_

_He nodded. "Yeah, let's go."_

"_Letty, you guys come back here for dinner tonight, alright?" Tony called as they walked out the door._

_Letty paused and nodded. "Thanks, Tony. We'll be over later."_

_Dominic followed her down the street to her house. He waited until they were in the house and walking upstairs to her room to ask any questions. They knew better than to put their business on the street. Someone always had something to say, especially when you didn't want to hear it._

_He raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the two suitcases on her bed. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"_

_Her mouth tightened slightly, and she sighed. "Mom called us at four-thirty this morning. Abuela died last night. We're leaving in the morning to drive down for the funeral. We'll probably get back late Saturday night and get some sleep. Carlos has to be back at work on Monday. At least we can take turns driving."_

"_Are you okay?" he asked softly._

"_I need to get everything done around here so we can be gone for a few days."_

"_Let-"_

"_I don't have time to sit and be sad about it right now, okay? So stop it."_

_He frowned at her. "Yeah, and when will you have time for that? When you're in Mexico trying to take care of your mom and cooking and making yourself busy? Same thing you'll do when you get back here?"_

_"I asked you to come over and help. Not so you could harass me", she muttered, heading to her closet._

_He watched her fold a pile of shirts in silence, and then caught her arm as she passed again. "Just stop for a minute."_

_"Don't", she repeated weakly. "Please. Not now."_

_He could feel the tension in her body as she tried to walk away. "Whatever you need me to do, I will. But you've got some time. Take a few minutes for you before things get crazy."_

_"If I start, I won't stop", she choked finally._

_Dom pulled her in gently, tucking her head under his chin. "I know that feeling", he murmured in her hair. "Holding that in will kill you."_

_It wasn't long before tears started rolling down her face, soaking his shirt - which she'd be embarrassed about later. He scooped her up and carried her to her bed, shifting around so he was sitting against her headboard and holding her in his lap._

_He held her tightly enough that despite the sobs she couldn't stop, she eventually quit feeling like she was being ripped apart from the inside out._

_His hands ran through her hair and down her back in a soothing manner._

_Letty wasn't one for overt displays of emotion - unless she was yelling at Vince or Dominic for their occasional bouts of idiocy. But she had been close to her abuela. She had taught Letty to cook over many summer visits when she had been younger. Not being able to have that ever again was a horrible feeling._

_When she finally tried to pull away, he kept his hands locked around her waist._

_Letty turned to look at him curiously. "Look, as much as I'd love to continue this cuddling thing we've got going on right now, I still have a shit-ton of things to do", she said wryly._

_Dom smirked slightly. "I can't be nice to you without you giving me shit, can I?"_

"_Sorry", she murmured._

"_What do you need help with?"_

_Letty glanced down at his arms still around her, a bit amused. "You gonna let me up?"_

_He kissed her temple, feigning a put upon sigh. "Yeah, okay."_

00

**A/N:** Okay, so chapter five is done finally! Let me know what you think!


End file.
